


Take My Hand, Dance With Me

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kylo and Hux are Dancers, M/M, Phasma Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke is the artistic director of the First Order Ballet. Hux is Snoke's favorite dancer, he's disciplined and nothing short of perfect. However, Snoke wants something else for his new ballet... something that maybe modern dancer Kylo Ren can bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're not human, we are Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @spin-doctor-of-crimes (tumblr) art

Hux was always the first to arrive at the studio. He liked the quiet, the semi-darkness, having all the room to himself. He’d practice an extra hour, two if he could manage (he was the last to leave, too). Being “good” was meaningless to him, he had to be perfect. “But no one _is_ perfect, my dear.” Master Snoke would tell him often, and yet, he looked pleased with Hux’s hard work, he expected no less from him.

“Are we Human, or are we Dancer?” That was the motto of First Order Ballet. It reminded the students (dancers!) that to be a Principal Dancer you had to be superhuman.

Hux had been dancing with the same partner for a couple of years. Master Snoke wasn’t sure Mitaka was the best choice for Hux, but so far he was the only one who had endured Hux’s demands and criticism. They looked fairly good together, but there was still something Snoke didn’t quite like.

“Who is coming to the _show_ tonight? I would like to see at least _some_ of you in the audience. ” Snoke said after class one day. A few students raised their hands, some others laughed. Snoke wasn't really interested if his students went to the damn thing or not, he was only going for one reason, to see _him_. He couldn’t care less about some young dancers putting a show together, but he’d heard about this dancer -modern, a shame- he’d even seen some of his videos -in that godawful youwhatever site, really?- and he wanted to see if _he_ was as good performing live.

The show was underwhelming, much like Snoke had expected. Some of the dancers had something akin to talent, but so uncultivated that it amounted to nothing much. Then there was _him._ Kylo Ren. Snoke smiled to himself, of course the boy would change his name, what with a family like his. After Kylo danced Snoke left. Hux didn’t, he couldn’t. He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the show though, he was too upset after watching Kylo. He was actually too upset after watching Master Snoke watch Kylo with such awe. What, had he missed anything? Ren wasn’t that good. Hux went home in a foul mood, and he managed to arrive in a foul mood at the studio the next day. This affected his performance, he couldn’t focus, he dropped Mitaka, and fell twice. Master Snoke said nothing of this, he just pursed his lips and walked past them.

When the class finished, Hux didn’t put his things away, he went back to the barre to keep working. Master Snoke had told the students he was planning a new ballet and that he’d be holding auditions soon. Hux was sure Snoke had to pick him, but then again, there was nothing sure with Snoke, ever. And then there was Mitaka. He tried, Hux knew he did, but he wasn’t at the level he should be by now. That was alright, it just meant Hux would have to work harder, and push Mitaka harder because he could only make up for his partner so much, and Mitaka would have to step up, he would have to because there was no way Hux was losing this audition.

So, Hux practiced almost all day, and he made Mitaka do extra practice too. Hux also decided what they ate and when. He couldn’t actually ask Mitaka to give up sleep to practice some more, but he was considering it. Mitaka took classes with a former student of Snoke, Phasma, who now taught at the studio too. She knew the workings of the studio and how Snoke liked to pitch dancers against each other “healthy competition spirit”, he called it. Phasma knew Hux too, and how obsessive he had become lately. She told Mitaka to take it easy, that he’d just wear himself out, but Mitaka couldn’t allow himself to relax. Well, Hux wouldn’t allow it.

The day of the auditions came. Hux felt ready. He was sure of himself, perhaps just too sure. He was used to this, standing in front of the judges, poised, waiting for his music (he always thought of every song he danced as _his_ music). He looked straight into Mitaka's eyes and after a second, he started moving. They performed flawlessly but something was not right. Master Snoke wrote something down on a clipboard and dismissed them. Hux was not upset now, he was downright angry. He took a seat just behind Snoke to see the other dancers. Kylo Ren was up next. Why Snoke had invited him was anyone’s guess but there he was. He did a lyrical piece, his lines were great -he’s just so big, Hux thought- he filled the stage, his movements were not too refined but he danced with such raw emotion that no one really paid attention to that. Well, no one that wasn’t looking, Snoke surely would, Hux said to himself, a sneer on his face.

“Thank you, everyone. You all brought something... _interesting_ to this audition. I will let you know the results _soon_. Good night.”

Hux didn't want to admit he was anxiously waiting for Master Snoke to reveal who'd have the lead role for his new ballet. He was sure none of the other dancers had been as flawless as him in their auditions but he was still thinking about that mysterious note that Snoke had made on his clipboard. Damn it.

He ran into Phasma bright and early a few days after the audition, they were the first to arrive at the studio. Hux thought he'd have some fun.

"Baby ballet, Phasma, really?" He mocked her.

"I happen to like teaching young dancers, yes." She said, ignoring the bait.

"Are you still coaching Mitaka?" Hux looked at her, concerned. Mitaka needed the extra coaching, Phasma's babies would have to wait. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She shrugged. "Not that it’s really necessary anymore."

"Of course it is necessary, what with the new ballet and all."

"Didn't you hear?" Phasma said, a note of shock to her voice. 

"Obviously not." 

"Snoke has already chosen the leads, and if I heard right, Mitaka is not one of them."

"What? But we..." Hux began to protest.

Master Snoke arrived just then.

"Ah, I was hoping to find you, come this way please." He grabbed Hux by the arm and walked away without even acknowledging Phasma.

They stood outside a classroom, Snoke facing the glass, eyeing the students filing in. He didn't say anything and Hux didn't know if he should say something so they just stood there in silence. After some minutes, Hux was about to open his mouth when Snoke turned to him.

"Your technique is beyond reproach." Hux smiled arrogantly at this. "But therein lies your problem. You're _too_ perfect." Snoke looked away again. Hux's smile faded as quickly as it had appeared, he pursed his lips lest he let out a snarky reply. How could it be bad to be perfect? What did "too perfect" even mean? Wasn't perfection all that they strived for as dancers?

"See? You can't even express the anger you are feeling right now. You need to learn to let loose." Snoke said, still not looking at him.

Hux glanced sideways to look into the room and caught a glimpse of a big shadow, not entirely familiar.

HE was there. Ren. Doing pirouettes in front of the mirror.

"Oversized vulture." Hux thought. "Look at him flapping about. He's all over the place."

And yet... That was not the whole truth, Hux admitted to himself rather regretfully. This "Ren" person had grace. His lines might not be quite what they should be -according to Hux- but he was strong, imposing, you could not teach that kind of presence; and on the stage, presence mattered almost as much, if not more, than technique itself.

Snoke caught sight of him watching Ren. Hux shook his head disdainfully. "Unbelievable." He muttered to himself before pushing the door and letting himself into the room closely followed by Snoke.

"Boys, girls." Snoke always called them that. It didn't feel affectionate, rather, as if he didn't think of them as grownups yet.

"As you _must_ have noticed we have a guest here with us today." He waved a hand at Ren. "Be polite. I would very much like for him to choose First Order Ballet to continue his dancing career."

No one dared to say a word. Only a few of them nodded.

"Alright then. Pair up. We will be practicing lifts."

Mitaka took a tentative step towards Hux.

"No, I don't think so." Snoke sneered at him. “You will work with Thanisson.” Mitaka looked appalled but nodded and went to stand by his new partner.

"Now then..." Snoke clapped his hands.

"Who am I supposed to work with, then?" Hux interrupted.

Snoke only smiled before shoving him in Kylo's direction.

"Figure it out, Swan Queen."

Hux was not about to accept this without a fight.

"But!"

A collective gasp was heard, how could he question the Master?

Snoke turned on his heel and glared at Hux. "But what!"

"He's never done this before..."

"He's here to learn."

"He's too young."

"Nonsense."

"He's too heavy, I can't lift him."

Snoke looked at him as if Hux were stupid.

"Naturally, he will be lifting you."

"He'll drop me!" Hux cried, indignant.

"Enough! You will not disrespect your partner." Snoke's voice was menacingly low. Hux looked down, Kylo walked towards him.

Snoke left the two of them to it.

"We have to stretch first." Hux grumbled, still looking at the floor. Kylo nodded and they both took a place by the barre. After the warm up, Hux spoke again.

"Right. So lifts. You have to..." Hux was still speaking when Kylo placed his hands on Hux's waist and raised him effortlessly into a shoulder sit, then put him back down. Hux was impressed.

"That was sloppy as hell." Hux huffed. "But you didn't drop me so I suppose that is good."

"Listen. I know you think I don’t know anything, but I'll have you know that my mother taught me how to dance  as soon as I could walk."

"Oh really? Who's your mother, then?" Hux crossed his arms.

"Leia Organa. Prima ballerina, Leia Organa. You might have heard of her." Hux had heard of her. She was an amazing dancer, retired now, but she'd been the best.

"Well then. Prima ballerina Ren, you best have something to show for it."

"Grande jeté, everyone!" Master Snoke instructed.

Much scrambling was heard around the room as everyone began the exercise. Hux caught Snoke looking at Ren and him and thought he’d make Ren look bad. Ren’s hands were on Hux’s waist again, ready for the lift. Hux leapt with all his might, perhaps with too much impulse (certainly enough to cause Ren to lose balance) but Ren still controlled the landing as if Hux were lighter than a rag doll. Snoke was smiling, he approached them. “I’d like to see you both after class.”

 

When the class ended, Hux and Ren stayed behind as Snoke had requested.

“You will be the lead dancers for my new ballet, ‘Starkiller’.” Snoke announced.

Kylo looked slightly surprised, but he just nodded and muttered a quiet “thank you”. Hux didn’t say anything.

“You will be the Star.” Snoke said turning to Hux.

“And you will be the _Starkiller_.” Snoke smiled at Ren.

 


	2. Blind Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Master Snoke has picked Kylo Ren and Hux as the leads for his new ballet. Kylo is grateful for the opportunity, star-student Hux is not pleased at all. They are great on their own but can they dance well together?

“This ballet is about _power_.” Snoke explained. “You as the Star, the beloved hero, are weary of what you have. You want more. A dark spirit heeds your call and promises to give you everything you desire. This spirit is powerful, alluring; the Star gets too involved with him, only to realize that the spirit has been playing for himself all along. He is the Starkiller, so in the end, he kills this shining Star and leaves him body on the floor.” Snoke smiled. “You can leave now.” Kylo and Hux looked at each other, trying to guess what the other was thinking. Hux was the first to turn around and leave.

Hux had mixed emotions. On one hand, he was brimming with pride and really pleased with himself for getting the lead role. On the other hand, he was baffled and yes, upset that he’d be sharing credits with some upstart brat. He was above trying to sabotage him, by say, an accidental and very unfortunate injury, but only just.

Kylo was actually excited about this opportunity. “This will show her.” In his mind, Leia had never appreciated him as a dancer, had never truly acknowledged his talent. She had sent him to different dance schools -of her choosing- and Kylo was sure it was because she was ashamed of him, he imagined her saying: “You are not as good as me.” None of this was true, though. But, that was why he had shunned her name and behold, he had found a new teacher and he thought Kylo was good enough to be a lead dancer.

Rehearsals began immediately. Snoke wanted them to learn all the choreographies as soon as possible. He had not failed to notice the antagonism between his lead dancers. He liked it, it would show nicely on stage, no better way to portray a rivalry than to have a real one. He had them practice separately at first. He wanted them to learn the routines by heart before having them dance together.

He was well aware that this would necessarily lead to some conflicts due to their difference in style, but he was willing to deal with it as long as they showed him what he wanted to see: a fight to the death. Instead of trying to make them like each other, he decided to exploit the discord between them. He'd usually make snide remarks about the progress the other was making: "You should see how strong he is." Or "Not quite like that, Hux does it better." By the time they actually stepped into the same classroom, the animosity Hux had experienced on first meeting Ren had turned into ill-disguised hatred. They barely looked at each other. It wouldn't do.

On their next private lessons, Snoke made sure to pass on some comments the other had supposedly made: "He thinks you could improve.” And “He says you should show more emotion.” This seemed to have a better effect. They were now staring at each other as though daring themselves to repeat what they had allegedly said.

 

One day, Hux was already at the studio when Kylo arrived.

“You’re late.” Hux said by way of greeting, without even looking at him.

Kylo resisted the urge to check the time, he knew he was on time, wasn’t he? He was still wondering if maybe Hux lived in a different time zone when Snoke entered the room.

“Ah! You’re both here. _Good_.” He clapped his hands together. “Warm up, please.”

“He didn’t say I was late.” Kylo muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Hux just rolled his eyes.

“Let’s begin with the first sequence, shall we?” Snoke sat at the piano. “Hux, you will begin with your solo, at the end of it, you see Kylo, the spirit and you call him.”

Hux began as instructed, he halfheartedly beckoned Kylo. Ren stepped closer to Hux to begin the second part. Hux moved on to the next sequence but almost immediately collided with Kylo.

“What the hell?” Hux turned to Kylo with a death glare.

“Sorry.” Kylo whispered.

“I’ll let you figure things out.” Snoke said, getting up from the piano. “I want this _perfectly_ by the end of the hour.” He left the room.

“Doesn’t he do the sequence with us?” Kylo asked. Hux looked incredulously at him.

“Are you out of your mind? He’s the Master, he instructs. He tells us what to do and we do it.”

“But how do you know where you’re supposed to move.” Kylo bit his lip.

 

After a few tries, they had nailed that transition. Hux wasn’t happy, though. Kylo moved so much more than he should, with no control. He had managed to smack Hux square in the chest, winding him. Hux was now purposefully taking a few steps away from him.

When they showed Snoke their progress, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Phasma had joined him by the piano. Snoke turned to her. “ _You_ deal with this _mess_.” Snoke left the room again, mumbling something about headaches. Hux and Kylo looked expectantly at Phasma.

“Before we continue, we will do a little exercise.” She said, pulling a piece of black cloth out of her pocket. “You will take turns to dance with this on.”

Hux eyed Ren’s hands with apprehension.

“You both need it for different reasons.” Phasma looked at Kylo. “Kylo, you need to trust yourself. You know what to do and you know how to do it. Be measured. Be present. Understand the dimensions of the room, of your body and be aware of your partner. The whole stage is not yours.” Hux was sneering, Phasma turned to him next. “Hux, you need to trust your partner. You are good by yourself, now you have to be great with someone else. You need to know he will not disrupt your dancing, he is there to support you.”

“You want me to jump blindly expecting that he will catch me.” Hux said, half expecting this was a joke.

“Yes.” Phasma said and handed the blindfold to Kylo.

“If you hit me I swear to…” Hux hissed but the music had already started and Kylo was fully concentrated. He started out somewhat contained, straining his ears to listen to the music and to Hux moving around him. He took his position for Hux’s jump, he braced himself although he wasn’t really expecting Hux to trust him enough with the blindfold on. He was really surprised when he felt the impact, Hux jumping right as he was supposed to. Kylo was actually smiling when the music ended. He took off the blindfold and gave it to Hux.

Hux took a deep breath and let Phasma tie the cloth over his eyes. The blindfold seemed to make no difference to him while he was dancing alone. When it was time to jump, though, he hesitated.

“Trust your partner!” Phasma yelled.

Hux stopped thinking and jumped, expecting to fall. Kylo did catch him, albeit not gracefully at all. Hux had curled a little bit and his forehead crashed on Kylo’s collarbone, he felt as though he had walked into a wall. Hux tore the blindfold off.

“You’re actually good at this.” Kylo told him, he was still smiling.

“Of course I am.” Hux wasn’t about to admit he thought Kylo had done it better. “You only pulled that off because you’re built like an ox. You can’t rely on just your strength.”

“Good. That was better. Now let’s see it one more time, being mindful of your partner like you did just now.” Phasma interrupted before a fight broke out.

Kylo looked slightly subdued but if he was upset by Hux’s words, he didn’t show it. He took his place to complete the sequence again. Hux felt something like remorse, Kylo was trying his best, but he still didn’t see whatever it was Snoke saw in him. But maybe he could try not to be so rude. He thought he could maybe compliment Kylo to ease his guilt. Hux actually looked Kylo in the eye during the dreaded jump and he felt heat rise in his cheeks as Kylo lifted him and put him back down delicately, never breaking eye contact. Surely it was just the surprise he felt at finally managing to get that combination right.

“Much better.” Phasma’s voice interrupted the last notes of the song. “I think Master Snoke has left, so I guess you can leave too. See you tomorrow.” She picked up her things and left them.

Hux was trying to say something nice to Kylo, who had his back to him, when Kylo took off his shirt and wiped his brow with it before putting on a clean one. Hux couldn’t help but stare at the mirrors, admiring each muscle. A soft snicker brought him back to his senses. Kylo had caught him looking. Hux blushed furiously and scolded himself for thinking Ren deserved a compliment.

“Are you thirsty, Hux?” He asked mockingly, walking unnecessarily close to Hux on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and left kudos or comments, it really means a lot. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I will do my best to have the third chapter up soon.


	3. Strange Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is crushing on Kylo. No, no way. He wouldn't. He can't. (He does).

Days went by, Hux hated to admit he’d been thinking about Kylo, fantasizing about him even. He told himself it was nothing, maybe just the novelty. If it wasn’t for this denial, he would’ve blushed every time they danced together; as it was, he did blush, but since they were both sweaty and flushed, Hux was confident no one would be able to tell (he was wrong, Phasma could tell).

Despite this sudden infatuation, Hux still disliked Kylo very much: he would sneer, make sarcastic remarks and  roll his eyes every time he spoke, every time he missed a step. Kylo would get flustered and irritated at first, but he was growing used to it and to handling it by ignoring Hux (Hux wouldn't admit this either, but he hated when Kylo disregarded him like that).

 

Now that they had learned all the choreographs, Snoke was pushing them to their limit with grueling rehearsals. “You want to be _Dancers_ , you have to _work_ for it.” He’d tell them over and over. A few weeks later, everyone was feeling the pressure but the ballet was taking shape.

Hux could be found at the studio at all hours. When he ate and slept was anyone’s guess, and the strain of this self-imposed practice schedule was beginning to show on him. Kylo had noticed that Hux was not dancing as usual, he was still perfect yes, but something was not quite alright.

Then one day, after a pirouette sequence, Hux fell to the floor, senseless. Snoke didn't seem to care too much, if anything he looked annoyed, inconvenienced. Kylo was expected to continue as though nothing had happened. Snoke waited until the music ended to say: "I guess he really fainted this time. Take him home." And without another word, he left Kylo to deal with an unconscious Hux.

 

"But I don't even know where he lives! What..." But Snoke was long gone, as was everyone else. Kylo hadn't realized how late it was. He called Phasma to ask for Hux's address.

He had half a mind to just call a cab, give the address to the driver and leave it at that but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He cursed himself for this. He was sure Hux _would_ leave him there.

Hux was coming back to when Kylo approached him. He protested, saying he was OK and he didn't need any help but he swayed as Kylo pulled him to his feet. He stopped complaining and let Kylo pick up his things and walk him outside to wait for the cab. Hux still looked very pale as he sat rather ungracefully in the backseat. Kylo said nothing but got in the car with him.

It was a quiet ride to Hux's place. He lived in a small apartment about ten minutes away from the studio. Kylo offered his arm to help Hux climb the stairs. Hux took it without looking at him. He rummaged in his jacket for the key and after a few tries, managed to get the right one in the lock.

Kylo was about to turn around when Hux spoke.

"So come in then."

Hux walked straight to his bed and collapsed. Kylo wondered how he had done it since the floor was like an obstacle course: there were clothes all over the place, shoes, magazines (and was that a water bowl?). Kylo nearly lost his balance when he stepped on a magazine and only avoided falling by grabbing onto a chair. Thankfully, Hux did not see this.

"You should eat something." Kylo muttered, not sure about what he should do now.

"Right." Hux mumbled, his voice muffled by a pillow.

Kylo went to the kitchen to look for food. The fridge was empty and there were just a few cans of cat food in the cabinets.

He went to the apartment across the hall as quietly as he could and the neighbor was kind enough to give him a couple of apples and a hastily made sandwich.

When he returned, Hux was already asleep. He put the sandwich in the fridge, the two apples on the table and left.

 

Hux woke up with a start in the middle of the night, he looked around expecting to see Kylo but only Millicent, his cat, was looking at him from the other side of the bed. He was slightly hurt Kylo hadn’t stayed to make sure he was alright. He threw the pillow he’d been hugging and went back to sleep. When he woke up the next morning he went to the kitchen, knowing he’d find nothing for him but he had to feed Millie. He was surprised to find the sandwich and the fruit. His pride would have prevented him from eating but unfortunately, he was also very hungry. He ate the sandwich and one of the apples as if they had personally offended him and put the other apple inside his bag for later.

 

When Hux arrived at the studio, he found more people than usual. He was confused for a minute and then he remembered that Snoke had told them someone would come to see about their costumes. He’d been looking forward to find out what he’d wear so this cheered him up slightly. He waited -somewhat impatiently- for his turn.

After what seemed like an eternity Hux was called. The seamstress showed him pieces of the different fabrics she’d use for his Star costume: a nude mesh with gold ornaments. Hux raised an eyebrow, he’d much rather it were a classic ballet costume but he trusted her and Snoke. If they thought he’d look like a star then he would. The seamstress usually took their measurements in silence but when she ran the measuring tape around Hux’s chest and then his waist, she did express her concern.

“You’re looking a bit peaky, dear.” She said in a motherly voice.

Hux blushed. He wasn’t sure why but he was suddenly feeling self-conscious. He had always been lighter of build, but did he look good? He never cared about this, it was superfluous. Why did he care now?

 

In answer to his question, Kylo was called in as he was stepping out. They looked at each other for a second, Kylo wanted to ask how Hux felt, Hux wanted to thank Kylo for taking him home and for the food. Neither of them said anything.

“Hello, dear! You are new around here aren’t you? You’ll be wearing mostly black!” The seamstress’ voice carried out the door. Hux told himself that wasn’t eavesdropping because he couldn’t hear Kylo anyway.

“Yes, yes. Red, too.” She continued, more talkative than usual, Hux didn’t fail to notice. “Oh! And Master Snoke told me about the mask… We have to make it so that you can still see with it on. Let’s see...” Hux was considering actually putting his ear to the door when he had the distinct feeling he was being watched. He turned around to see Phasma snickering as she walked away. Hux blushed furiously and stepped away from the door.  

 

After all the dancers had their measurements taken, it was time to rehearse. Hux was having a hard time concentrating though, not because of Kylo but because Phasma kept sneaking glances at him and winking. Snoke’s voice brought him back to the present.

“That’s it for today. Let’s hope tomorrow Mr. _Star_ graces us with his attention.”

 

Hux stayed behind after everyone left. He wanted some time to practice on his own. He went over all his sequences twice before he noticed Kylo looking at him through the glass outside the room. Was he smiling? Hux felt flattered. He gestured for Kylo to come in.

“So what do you think, did I do alright?” Hux asked with false modesty.

“I think if you didn’t try so hard, you might actually be a great dancer.” Kylo answered without hesitation.

“What?” Hux said, taken aback.

“You look so… tense… You try to look like this feels natural to you, and most people might believe it, but you’re so wound up…” Kylo explained.

“It IS natural to me. Please, I dance like you breathe.” Hux interrupted.

“Whatever. I thought you wanted honest feedback but I see you’re used to hearing only what you want to hear.” Kylo said looking past Hux at the mirror behind him.

“Then why did you stay to watch?” Hux asked, truly curious. Kylo returned his gaze to him.

“I didn’t. I forgot my jacket.” Kylo pointed at the indistinct piece of clothing on top of his bag. “Good night.” Kylo said and started towards the door. Hux wasn’t finished talking, he swallowed his pride.

“Thanks for… yesterday.” He said in a soft voice.

“Sure.” Kylo waved his hand, his back still to Hux. Then he caught sight of him on another mirror, Hux looked mortified. Kylo turned to him.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. You are a great dancer, Hux. It’s just…”

But Hux didn’t let Kylo finish, he walked up to him and kissed him. Only for Kylo to push him away.

“What is wrong with you?” Kylo yelled and all but ran out of there, slamming the door on his way out, leaving Hux standing in the middle of the room, upset, ashamed. The blush on his face hot and unpleasant, magnified by all those mirrors, his reflection judging him ten, twenty times.


	4. Heartbreak, Make Me A Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of emotions to deal with after the kiss.  
> Hux wonders if there's some middle ground, if maybe they can be friends.  
> Opening night approaches.

Walking home did nothing to clear his head, Hux was quite overwhelmed. He felt angry, sad, embarrassed. He could not tell which was the predominant emotion. When he got home, he analyzed the situation, as he did for almost everything else.

First, he felt offended. Yes, Kylo had been rude. Definitely.

Then, he felt rejected, unwanted. He didn’t open up to anyone and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to open up to Kylo but he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt. Of course, Hux understood why he had caught Kylo off guard, he hadn’t exactly been friendly. Hux understood, but understanding didn’t mean it hurt less. Maybe he could try to be nice to Kylo from now on? Hux punched his pillow.

 

And about the kiss itself? Too swift, too quick to say but for an instant Hux almost thought Kylo was kissing him back. Hux wondered vaguely if Kylo was home, feeling something similar, if Kylo was as confused as he was.

 

After a semi-sleepless night, Hux arrived at the studio, determined to ignore all that had happened. For the first time in weeks, it was him who said “good morning” first. Kylo mumbled some unintelligible response back.

Even if Hux was trying to act normal, Kylo was obviously not fine with the situation. He had taken refuge in a corner of the room as far away from Hux as it was possible, all the other dancers oblivious to this. However, Hux still caught Kylo staring at him quite a few times during the rehearsal, but when they actually had to look at each other, Kylo avoided meeting his eye and fixed his gaze down at the floor or above Hux’s head instead.

 

“Let’s see the final Starkiller solo.” Snoke’s voice filled the room. Everyone cleared the dance floor and went to sit by the mirror walls. Kylo positioned himself and waited for the music. His every movement was charged with passion, but rather than powerful, it was melancholic. 

“Good,” Snoke nodded. “But Kylo, do remember that this is supposed to be a sort of victory dance, you are about to kill the Star, there is no need to be sad about that.” Kylo gave Snoke a shy smile and stole a glance at Hux.

“Which reminds me,” Snoke continued. “ _ You _ do need to transmit sadness, despair, heartbreak even, so let’s see it.” He looked at Hux.

Hux stood up, Snoke wanted despair and heartbreak? He had them in spades right now. Hux invoked all of the things he had been feeling since the night before. He was more agitated than usual when he finished his solo and actually shed a tear when he had to “die”.

 

“Kylo, final sequence, the Star is kneeling, defeated. The Starkiller strikes him down for good and leaves, triumphant.” Snoke instructed.

Kylo joined Hux in the center of the room, he circled around Hux a few times before putting his hands around Hux’s neck and bending him backwards so he was left lying on the floor.

 

“Eye contact!” Snoke yelled. “This is a personal battle, deeper than a conversation. Kylo, you have to look Hux in the eye as you kill him, are his eyes on the floor?”

“Sorry.” Kylo muttered.

“Yes, well… I’ll send Phasma to go over this with you a couple more times, everyone else can leave.”

 

The moment they were alone in the room, Hux turned to Kylo, who was still trying not to look at him.

“How do you do it?” Hux asked in a low voice.

“Do what?” 

“Handle all the emotion.”

“You want to analyze how to feel?” Kylo asked incredulously. “I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t teach you how to mechanize emotion.” 

“I had to channel heartbreak for two minutes and I nearly fainted, it’s exhausting. And you manage to do it all the time.” Hux blurted, his voice breaking a little. Kylo's expression softened.

“I don’t do it all the time, Hux. Of course it’s exhausting if you dig into your own emotions to show them. Instead, only try to lose yourself in the moment. You know the sequence, now forget about it and just do what instinct tells you, let your muscle memory take over, and let the music, your heart, whatever you call it do everything else.” Kylo fidgeted with a loose thread on his shirt, careful not to look at Hux. 

 

Phasma entered the room. They repeated the two final solos and the final sequence with both of them. Kylo was still not making eye contact. After the third try, Hux lost his patience.

“Damn it, Ren! However much you hate me, focus! Be professional for this and then you can ignore me or despise me or…”

“Enough!” Phasma intervened. “Behave like professional dancers, both of you. Whatever is going on between you...”

“Nothing!” Hux and Kylo shouted in unison, interrupting Phasma.

“ _ Whatever _ is going on between you two,” Phasma repeated, her hands on her hips, “deal with it elsewhere. Opening night is less than a week away. So look alive.”

The next time they danced the final number, Kylo looked straight into Hux’s eyes, with such intensity that Hux was sure Phasma would be able to tell something other than bickering had happened.

“Better. See, it wasn’t that difficult.” Phasma smiled. “Now, one last exercise before we go. I’d like to see how you’d do taking on each other’s numbers.”

“What?” 

“Why?”

“Because, I think both of you need a reminder on empathy. Put yourselves in the other’s dance shoes, so to speak.” 

 

Kylo went first, he knew the steps but when he danced the Star’s choreographies it almost looked like a completely different routine. 

“Now, don’t do it as you’d do it, Kylo. Do it like Hux would.” Phasma instructed.

Kylo immediately looked more contained, somewhat rigid but still graceful. His lines were impressive, impossibly long, he imitated Hux’s style right down to the way he bowed at the end of each song.

“I don’t do that!” Hux hissed, indignant.

When Hux had to dance Kylo’s songs, he exaggerated every step, making it aggressive, he let his face contort with his body and moved much more than what he considered necessary. Hux closed his eyes at the end, just like Kylo did. That’s why he didn’t see Kylo but rather heard him laughing when he finished. 

“That is how you see each other.” Phasma said, smiling. “The way I see it, there are things you like or admire about the other’s dancing and certain things you dislike or don’t understand. But both of you are great dancers, so hopefully you’ll let that show instead of some stupid antagonism.” Phasma looked at them and then at the clock. “You can leave now.” Phasma picked up her bag and left the room.

 

“Do I really look like I’m flapping my arms?” Kylo asked, closing the blinds.

“No.” Hux admitted. “Not so much now. You could be more controlled but that’s just… your style.”

“I see.” 

“Do I really look…” Hux began.

“Like you got a stick up your ass?” Kylo offered helpfully.

“I was going to say tense.” Hux huffed, stepping aside to let Kylo through and locking the door behind them.

“No, not really. Your dance follows a different structure, you like perfection, it suits you. It’s your style, like you said.” Kylo pulled up his hoodie.

They walked outside, the street was still crowded.

“Do you think we can be… friends, I mean, after...?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Stranger things have happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry the update took this long, I was caught up between real life and Huxloween.   
> I do plan to finish this before the year is over.  
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Opening Night.   
> Kylo and Hux let the excitement of success overtake them and they find in each other something that may become a habit.

The week flew by and all too soon it was Opening Night. Hux was in his dressing room -his very own, lead dancer dressing room- staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He didn't feel nervous in the usual sense; of course, he felt slightly anxious in the 'what if I fall', 'what if I have a wardrobe malfunction' way, but there was something else. He bit his lip while he checked his costume in the mirror yet again and mentally went over all the steps. A persistent knocking brought him back to the present.

"Come in." Hux said, not taking his eyes off the mirror. He was expecting Snoke with last minute instructions. It wasn't Snoke. Kylo closed the door behind him.

"I thought I'd come see if you're freaking out as badly as I am." Kylo's grin, half-concealed by his mask, was still obvious in his voice. "Of course you're not."

"I am."

"You hide it well."

"Don't worry, everything will be perfect. You look..."

"Beautiful." Kylo said, a smile still lingered on his lips. He stepped closer to Hux and took his hand. Hux could feel his cheeks burning, the butterflies in his stomach had disappeared for a second, only to return fluttering madly. Stage fright, he told himself.

Snoke entered the dressing room without knocking.

"Now, what was the point of giving you both star-status and separate dressing rooms if you're going to huddle in one?" He asked them, a hint of real annoyance dripping into his would-be-cheerful voice. Kylo let go of Hux’s hand and looked guiltily to the floor.

“We… we were just…” Hux began to explain, even though he didn’t know what they were doing. Snoke glared at him and he lost his nerve.

"You have worked very hard for this, now go out there and show everyone." Snoke left, being careful to slam the door on his way out.

Kylo and Hux held hands again for a second, nodded at each other and walked to the stage.

 

Everything went better than Hux had expected. All the numbers flowed seamlessly and he and Kylo looked as if they had been dancing for years. He did fall rather hard when the Star died but that was nothing, a minor flaw. They'd done it. They got a standing ovation. He went looking for Kylo after the curtain was closed but he couldn’t find him. Hux heard a racket coming from the group dressing room, corks popping, liquid pouring, glass clinking, people laughing. Hux peeped in, Kylo was there, celebrating with all the other dancers and no one had thought about inviting him. He closed the door and went back to his dressing room, he sat in front of the mirror and rubbed at the heavy coat of makeup on his face, smearing it. No, he was not upset. He rested his head on his arms. When he looked up again, he met Kylo's gaze in the mirror. He was holding two glasses.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long, but no one was brave enough to come in and check." Kylo offered Hux one of the glasses. Hux stood up to take it, feeling ridiculous for his previous thoughts.

"Thank you. Cheers." Hux raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. Kylo didn't drink from his.

"Is this thing poisoned or...?" Hux looked at the liquid suspiciously. Kylo stepped forward, completely invading Hux’s personal space, he lifted Hux’s face and kissed him rather brusquely. Hux was so startled that he nearly spilled the wine. He pressed himself against Kylo and kissed him just as desperately. 

A noise made Hux look up. The door was closing, a hint of blond hair. Phasma. Hux knew he could trust her but he felt self-conscious, suddenly very aware of what they were doing. Kylo took a step back, they were really out of breath. 

"Do you need help getting out of that outfit?"

 

How they managed to get to Hux’s place was a mystery since they kissed all the way there, opening their eyes only to give directions to the driver and to open the door to the apartment. They would’ve forgotten to close the door had it not been because Kylo pinned Hux against it, his hands grabbing as much of Hux as they could. 

In between kisses, Kylo smiled and began undressing Hux with the utmost care, almost reverently, kissing his neck, his chest, kneeling to kiss his thighs. Hux was getting impatient, he pulled Ren to his feet and pushed him to the bed. Kylo fell on his back, Hux sitting astride him.

“Easy there, Star.” Kylo grinned. Hux bit his lip in reply and Kylo laughed.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You. I never thought I’d see you losing control.”

“Ha ha.” Hux tugged at Kylo’s shirt. Kylo took it off and then rolled over, pinning Hux beneath him.

“Now, you interrupted me, let me just…” Kylo moved down kissing, licking and teasing Hux as much as he could.

“Kylo, please...” 

“Shhh.” He’d reached Hux’s feet. He kissed each of his toes and caressed his instep, he ran his thumb over the soles of his feet. “You are a beautiful dancer.”

Hux shook his head no but he couldn’t protest because Kylo was kissing the inside of his thigh. Kylo looked up at Hux and kissed the head of his cock, and licked once, twice. He paused, as if he were asking for permission to continue. Hux’s nails digging on his arms and his moans getting louder told Kylo he could, he must.   

“Do you… do you have…”

“Top drawer.”

Kylo took his time coating his fingers with lube. Slowly, very slowly he began tracing Hux’s entrance. Hux groaned, his hands grasping the sheets. Kylo inserted one finger first, then another, Hux bucked his hips, trying to get Kylo deeper. Hux was lost in sensation when Kylo took his fingers out. He fidgeted with the condom for a second.

“Can I… I mean…”

“Yes!”

Kylo knelt on the bed and raised Hux’s hips towards him. He pressed his cock to Hux’s hole and pushed in. Hux sank his nails in Kylo’s arms.

“Yes… yes… more…” 

Kylo was taking his time, he didn’t want to hurt Hux. But Hux pulled him forward and Kylo was buried in him deep.

“Move…”

Kylo obeyed. He started thrusting, hesitantly at first, then harder, faster. He tried to focus on Hux, the warmth around him, and then his mind went blank. He came shuddering, shaking and collapsed over Hux. Hux moved beneath him, he was close too. Kylo slid back down and took Hux’s cock in his mouth. It wasn’t long before Hux’s thighs were trembling.

“R-Ren… I’m....” Hux came, spilling inside Kylo’s mouth. 

When their breathing was back to normal, they looked at each other and the mess they’d made, the state they were in and laughed. Hux felt lighter than he’d felt in years.

 

They arrived to the studio together the next day. Rehearsal was much more fun for some reason. Their next  _ Starkiller _ performance was even better.

Making out or downright having sex after the shows became a ritual. 

“Careful, Ren!” Hux complained one night, biting hard on Kylo’s lip. “Snoke will have you killed if you tear this costume.” They were still in the dressing room.

They had agreed to be discreet but they were not exactly quiet about it. Soon, Phasma, Mitaka and half the other dancers knew what was going on after the lights were off in the theater ―and sometimes, while the lights were still on. 

  
After a couple of weeks, Snoke noticed something was not quite alright. Hux avoided looking him in the eye, and the pair of them didn’t look as antagonistic anymore, they even smiled at each other now. To Snoke, Kylo had lost something, that wild quality about him, now he looked almost mellow. This wouldn’t do. He’d have to think of a way to end this budding friendship. Or whatever the hell it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Starkiller season coming to an end, Snoke is reconsidering having both Kylo and Hux at his Academy. One of them has to go.

Another night of this. He loved it, the tension, these precious instants before walking to the stage, but tonight... He was impatient, his hands were shaking. He tried to focus but the shiver running down his spine didn't help at all. He was becoming flustered and exasperated.

"We've done this many times, why are you so nervous?" Kylo kissed Hux’s cheek.

It was true, the dark room, the charged atmosphere, everything was all too familiar and yet, Hux had to admit he was nervous.

"Every time feels like the first." He said, his fast breathing betraying his soft voice, his hands still shaking. Kylo smiled.

"Close your eyes, let me do it, ok?" He whispered taking Hux’s hand. He just nodded, giving up all pretense of self-control, and the idea that he could handle this tonight. Besides, he thought, Kylo was so good at it, it was probably best to let him help.

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment, then Hux felt Kylo’s fingertips on his face. Small touches. Butterfly kisses. Behind his closed eyes the sensations magnified a thousandfold. That tender caress on his eyelids, his nose, his cheekbones, lingering on his lips.

"Don't move." Kylo said, and Hux could hear the smile in his voice. He was enjoying this. Hux was enjoying it, too. He couldn’t deny he loved the attention and Kylo’s hands on him, so delicate. Who would’ve thought?

Finally, after some time Kylo spoke.

“Open your eyes.” Hux gasped in delight and took a step towards the mirror. "Perfect!" Kylo just nodded, pleased with himself.

 

His makeup was done and it was indeed, perfect. Just in time to hit the stage. Their performance was magnificent. Hux felt as if he were flying. He felt powerful dancing with Kylo. And beautiful. He was pretty sure he shined, he did feel like a Star in Kylo’s arms, on stage and elsewhere.   

 

It was one of their final Starkiller performances. After that, Kylo would have to decide if he’d continue at First Order Dance Academy. He thought he knew what he’d do. Hux didn’t want to ask just yet and Snoke wasn’t sure he wanted Kylo to stay anymore. True, Kylo was a good dancer, but what had he accomplished other than becoming a distraction to Hux? Their dancing? Snoke thought it was lackluster, predictable, boring. Such a waste. Ah, well. He’d have to do his best to fix this situation.

 

Next time they were rehearsing, Kylo stumbled, slipped and fell on top of Hux. Instead of getting up as fast as they could and continue, they laughed. Snoke rolled his eyes. Kylo stayed behind after class and Snoke took his chance.

 

“I’m glad you are still working hard, Kylo. Despite…  _ attempts _ to distract you.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I don’t know what…”

“Perhaps you don’t. It’s not like me to gossip, I find it distasteful, so I’m just going to say this: don’t let the  _ Star _ mislead you, he’s been known to, ah,  _ mess _ with other dancers, distract them. If you’d pardon the expression, he screws them and then he screws them over, whatever it takes to continue being the Star.”

“I’m… I don’t… We are not…”

“It doesn’t matter to me. But just remember what I’m telling you. If you are serious about your dancing career, and your chance of staying here, beware of such  _ traps _ .”

 

That night at the theater, Hux waited in vain for Kylo to visit him in his dressing room. He noticed Kylo wasn’t looking at him, rather he was looking over his shoulder. At first, Hux thought it was some sort of game but then, he worried when Kylo didn’t go see him after the show either. Hux went looking for him but Phasma told him he’d already left. He tried calling Kylo but either he didn’t have his phone or he simply didn’t want to pick up.

 

Hux arrived really early to the studio the next day, he stood by the door waiting for Kylo to arrive. Kylo tried to sidestep him but Hux didn’t budge.

“What the hell is going on? You’re avoiding me now?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Why? What did I…”

“Cut the act, Hux.”

“Act?”

“This. Us. Just a game, backstage excitement, nothing more.”

Hux was stunned, hurt, he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Right, so if you don’t mind I got to focus on rehearsing.” Kylo walked away, nails digging in his palms.

 

Hux was trying to figure out what had happened, what could have happened in such a short time. He went over everything he’d done, every single word he’d said since the last time he’d talked to Kylo. Nothing, he couldn’t understand why Kylo had suddenly changed.

During class, Snoke was pleased to see no more secret glances, no more complicit laughs. He did notice that they were not fully concentrated but he was confident that they’d get over it. He’d give them something else to think about.

“Good work. Now, as you know, Starkiller is doing great, the audience loves it, they want  _ more _ .” Everyone clapped. Snoke raised his hand, asking for silence. “Yes, yes. Good. For the last few shows, I would like to ask our  _ lead _ dancers to prepare a final solo. Take it as an opportunity to, ah,  _ show off _ .” Kylo and Hux kept their eyes on the floor. “I expect it by tomorrow then. You can leave.”

Everyone filed out of the room, Kylo almost ran. Hux didn’t move until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snoke was still there.

“Something on your mind?” 

“I’m just not sure about this, and Kylo…” Hux wanted to share his concern about Kylo with someone, and in the last second he realized that Master Snoke was probably the worst person to tell so he just stopped talking.

“Ah, yes. I’m not sure about him either,” Snoke sighed. “But do not worry, he might not be here much longer.”

Hux was left speechless for the second time that day. He would’ve liked to ask Snoke what he meant but by the time he found his voice Snoke had left. Had Kylo said something about leaving the academy? Or was Snoke just not convinced with his performance? Hux went home with a dozen questions buzzing in his head. He told himself to forget about everything and just pick his music. His mind drifted to Kylo quite a few times, wondering how he was doing. Kylo wasn’t having an easy time either.

 

The next day, they gave Master Snoke their music. Snoke listened to both songs and nodded. “I approve of your choices, get to work on your solos.” Kylo picked up his bag to go to a different room.

“Just one more thing,” Snoke added. “You’ll each be dancing the  _ other’s _ song.” He crossed his arms, daring them to complain, they didn’t even though there was something very much like outrage in their faces. He left them to it.

 

“Alright, listen, this has to be a joke.” Hux said.

“Damn right it is. Your song is a joke.” 

“Is yours even a song?” Hux retorted, half-convinced Kylo was just teasing him.

“You’re just afraid because you don’t have what it takes to dance this song.” Kylo said, and there was no jest in his tone. 

“Go to hell, Kylo. I’ve wanted to use that music for a long time and now you’ll ruin it.” Hux regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. It’s just… I really like this song and… and… what even happened to you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kylo turned towards the door.

“Look… whatever, we have to make this work so just…”

“ _ We _ , don’t have to do  _ anything _ . We have to work on our songs by ourselves. Bye, Hux.”

“Wait! I just want to understand, did I do something?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Of course it matters. Do you need space? Time? Is that it? I just… I don’t want to lose you.” Hux muttered. Kylo turned to face him and his eyes seemed to soften for a second. 

“Oh, Hux. You cannot lose me because you never had me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. And as always, sorry for taking so long to update. Just one more chapter to go <3


	7. Closing Time. Take My Hand (Take Me, All Of Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo and Hux must decide what to do about each other, and their dancing careers.

Was that what heartbreak felt like? Hux wondered later that night. A strange sensation on his chest, not quite like pain but just something oppressive that seemed to leave him breathless every time he thought about Kylo. He truly hadn’t meant to hurt Kylo in any way, he realized he truly liked him. What had happened? Hux fell asleep and dreamed about Kylo, they were happy, dancing, kissing and then Kylo was laughing “How could you think it meant anything? It was just a game, Hux.” Hux woke up with a start and couldn’t go back to sleep, Kylo’s laughter in his dream ringing in his ears. He buried his head in his pillow and cursed Kylo.

At the studio, Hux didn’t want to be around Kylo. Hux asked to be excused from general rehearsal to work on his solo and Snoke agreed. On his way out of the room, Hux noticed Kylo chatting with his understudy and he realized he didn’t like how overly friendly they looked. Hux allowed himself to think the worst, it was this guy that Kylo was interested in or at least, he was Kylo’s new pastime. Hux walked past them feigning indifference but the reddening of his cheeks when the understudy touched Kylo’s arm betrayed him. “Wow, it’s really big!” Hux whipped his head involuntarily and saw this guy —whose name he could never remember and who was always too eager to take Hux’s place, even now— still squeezing Kylo’s arm. “Yeah, I guess,” Kylo muttered, blushing. Was he actually flirting in front of him? Hux shot him the dirtiest look he could and used all his restraint not to slam the door behind him. No, he was not jealous. Master Snoke had witnessed the little scene and was very much pleased. No more distractions.

 

It took Hux some minutes to calm down enough to focus on what he had to do. He played the song for his solo, Kylo’s song, a few times to get the feeling of it.  _ Stupid song,  _ Hux thought. He hated to admit it wasn’t a bad music choice. He started thinking in counts, steps, jumps, yes, he could make it work. Then again, why should he bother? Kylo was probably going to hate anything he came up with.  _ Stupid Kylo _ . And what if Kylo ruined his song?  _ Fucking Kylo, he’d better not. _

A few hours later it was time to go to the theatre. Hux was all alone in his dressing room, hoping against hope that Kylo would show up. He didn’t. Hux opened his door just in time to see Mitaka and Thanisson sneaking into Kylo’s dressing room. What was this an orgy now?

 

That night’s performance was angry. Angry wasn’t necessarily bad in itself but it was also dull, lackluster and what was infinitely worse, Kylo had dropped Hux. They managed to continue and finish that number and the show. Hux tried to stomp back to his dressing room but his leg hurt so he just cursed everyone and everything on his way. Snoke would punish them both in the morning, Hux just knew it, maybe he’d beat him to the point and quit.  _ Yeah, right _ . That was not an option. Someone knocked on his door. Hux didn’t answer, he didn’t feel like telling his understudy that no, he didn’t have to worry about tomorrow night’s show.

 

After everyone had left the theater, Hux went back to the studio. He needed some time alone to clear his head. Only he wasn’t alone. Kylo was standing behind him, looking at him, finding his eyes in the mirror. “And just what the hell are you doing here?” Hux turned around to face him. 

“I just… I wanted to make sure you were ok so I followed you…”

“You what? You followed me?” Hux interrupted Kylo.

“Well you didn’t open your damn door when I knocked!”

“And what do you want?”

“I’m sorry I dropped you.”

“Sure, you’re  _ sorry _ I didn’t break my leg.”

“You don’t have to be an ass about it, Hux, you weren’t exactly helpful.”

“You’re blaming me? I wasn’t the one distracted fucking half the company.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“My understudy, Mitaka, Thanisson.” Hux counted them off on his fingers. “And that’s just the ones I saw.”

“You saw? You are out of your mind, Hux.”

“Am I?”

“Or maybe you’re the one screwing around.”

“How dare you?” Hux balled his fist, he really wanted to punch Kylo now but he just grabbed him by the shirt. He wanted to hurt Kylo, shake him by the shoulders until he really apologized. But instead, Hux kissed him. Roughly, biting more than kissing his lips. Kylo’s hands were on his waist, his fingers digging into his skin but he wasn’t pushing Hux away, he would have done that already if he wanted to.

“Take off your shirt.” Hux commanded.

“No,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear. “You take it off me.”

 

Hux didn’t need to be told twice, he all but ripped Kylo’s shirt and his own clothes while keeping their bodies as close as he could. Kylo lifted Hux and he wrapped his legs around Kylo’s waist. Kylo spat on his fingers and slowly slid one inside Hux, teasing him, opening him up. “No more orders? What should I do now?” Kylo asked. “Take me.” Kylo shifted Hux so that he was right above Kylo’s cock and eased him down on it. Hux moaned and dug his nails into Kylo’s arms. Kylo backed Hux against a wall and really rammed into him. Hux took a hand off Kylo’s shoulder to touch himself but Kylo grabbed his cock first, stroking him on time with each thrust. Hux came first, then Kylo and then they both fell to the floor still tangled up with each other.   

 

They took their time getting dressed. Hux didn’t know what to say, he was afraid Kylo would just leave but he was still too proud to ask about them now. While Hux was still considering what to say, Kylo spoke first.

 

“Did you really think I was screwing around? I only care about… about the show.”

“So do I.” Hux looked at the floor. “But I also care about you.”

“But I thought… Snoke said…” Kylo looked around, half expecting to see Snoke. Comprehension dawned on Hux.

“Why didn’t you ask me? You just pushed me away.”

“I’m sorry.” Kylo brushed his lips against Hux’s. 

“Now… do you want to see what I did for your song?” Hux asked. Kylo nodded. Hux played the song and performed for Kylo, just as if he were on stage. Hux had always thought of every song he danced as his music, but not this piece, this was Kylo’s, and he’d dance it for Kylo. Kylo clapped when it ended. “You know, I always wanted to use this song. But seeing you… You will dance it better.”

“Then show me how you wanted to do it.” 

 

After dancing for each other, they went back to Hux’s place, feeling better, lighter than they had felt in the past days. They arrived in high spirits to the studio the next morning, they snickered all through rehearsal, thinking about what they had done there the previous night. Their cheery mood ended when Snoke appeared.

“As you all know, tonight is the last performance of Starkiller, and while I would like to thank all of you, after last night’s fiasco of a show all I have left to say to my  _ stars _ , is that I do not want you both here after that, because it is clear that you cannot work together. So, choose who stays and who goes, I do not care.” Snoke swept out of the room leaving silence and confusion behind him.

 

“You should stay,” Kylo said to Hux later that day. They were in the theatre, getting ready for their last show. “You were here first, you’re the real star, I’ll just find another academy.”

“I don’t want to stay if you’re not there.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hux. It’s not a big deal, we’ll see each other…”

“When? You know we rehearse all day, we dance every day and do you wanna know what else? I don’t want to dance with anyone else.”

“Then… are you sure?”

“Yes. Let’s do this.” They held hands and kissed. “And don’t call me ridiculous again or I’ll murder you.”

 

The last Starkiller show was going better than ever, every number was flawless, there was an aura of raw emotion coming from the stage. When it was time for the Star’s death and the Starkiller to leave his lifeless form on the floor, Kylo and Hux looked at each other and nodded. There was something very intimate about the way Kylo lifted Hux, the way he cradled him in his arms and the way Hux tore Kylo’s mask from his face and put his arms around Kylo’s neck. They walked off stage like this. The lights went out and while everyone was applauding, cheering, Snoke was livid, he was speechless with rage. 

The lights came on again, the encore solo and they were both standing there, daring Snoke to close the curtains on them. He didn’t. They danced together, an improvised pas de deux. The audience was on their feet when they finished. And they didn’t need to say anything else, their decision was quite obvious, their minds were made up. They would both leave Snoke’s academy. Would they have to take some steps back to start somewhere else? Maybe.

  
They would take it slow, they’d figure it out together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to everyone who read this story. Thank you for your kudos, thank you for your comments, thank you for your encouragement, it has meant the world to me.


End file.
